benhollyslittlekingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Fairy Picnic/Transcript
Transcript Somewhere, hidden amongst thorny brambles, is a little kingdom of elves and fairies. Everyone who lives here is very, very small. - I’m Ben Elf. - And I’m Princess Holly. Come on, let’s play! - Wait for us! BEN AND HOLLY’S LITTLE KINGDOM Today’s adventure starts at the little castle. The Royal Fairy Picnic. - This is a perfect day for a royal fairy picnic. - Good idea, Queen Thistle. - Hooray! I love picnics! - Nanny Plum, prepare the royal picnic basket. - Yes, your Majesty, and will we be having magic jelly for pudding? - Err….maybe we should give the magic jelly a miss this year? - But we always have magic jelly at the royal picnic. - Well, if you promise not to flood the entire kingdom with jelly, like last year. - Trust me, your Majesty. Nothing will go wrong this time. - Mummy, can Ben come on the picnic? - But, Holly, Ben is an elf. - And this is a royal FAIRY picnic. - Please can Ben come!? He’s my best friend. - Well, I suppose, as he’s your best friend. - Hooray! I’ll ring him. - Hello? Mrs Elf speaking. - Hello, Mrs Elf. Can I speak to Ben, please? - Righto. Ben, it’s Princess Holly. - Hi, Holly - Hi, Ben. Would you like to come on the royal fairy picnic today? - Yes, please! - Good! Come to the castle as quick as you can. - Mom, I’ve been invited on the royal fairy picnic. - How lovely! You’ll need plenty of food, so you have enough to share. What would you like? - Um… pies, cheese and some fruit, please? - I’ll put in a whole strawberry. Then you’ll have enough to everyone. - Thanks mum. Bye! - See you later. - Look everyone, its Ben. - Hello, everyone. - Ho ho! This should be fun. We’ve never had an elf before on our royal picnic before. - Thanks for inviting me. That looks heavy. Can I help you carry it? - Oh, thanks, Ben. - Oh. But it’s really light. - It’s a magic basket. Don’t worry, Ben. You’ll see. He he. - Look! It’s Gaston the Ladybird. - Hi, Gaston. Daddy can Gaston join our picnic? - Mmm, I’m not sure. What did you say? - Nanny Plum can speak Ladybird language. - Gaston says he would like the pleasure of joining Princess Holly and Ben Elf on the Royal Fairy Picnic. Your Majesty. - Very well. It’s just a pity he is a bit smelly. Nanny Plum. Can you translate that? - Yes, I can, but I’d rather not. - Ah, here we are, the royal picnic spot. - Hooray!! - What’s this? - It’s food for the picnic. - You mean you actually bring food with you to a picnic? - Err...Yes? - It’s probably some strange elf custom, Your Majesty. - Ho ho, how charming! - I’ve got plenty of food for everyone. - Thanks, Ben, but fairies don’t eat elf food. We have our own special fairy food. - Here it is. - Oh, but the basket is empty. You’ve forgotten your food. - Silly Ben, it isn’t empty. It’s a magic picnic basket. - It can give us anything we want. - Let’s start with the drinks. I feel like some sparkling fairy juice. Magic basket, oh, so old, let’s have fairy juice, sparkling and cold. - Wow! - Ho ho. Yes, young elf, it is rather impressive. - Ben, perhaps you would like to choose the drinks for the children. - It can be anything you like. - Anything? Can I really ask for anything? - Yes, anything at all. - Hmm. OK. Lemonade, please. - Isn’t that a bit boring and ordinary? - Elves like lemonade, and I‘m an elf. - But, Ben, you can have anything you like in the whole wide world. - In that case, lemonade with a dollop of ice-cream. - Are you sure you wouldn’t like something more exotic? - OK, lemonade with two dollops of ice-cream. - Good choice Ben. Magic basket, please, lemonade with lots of ice cream. - Hurray! Thanks, Holly. - Don’t forget Gaston. - Mm... What do ladybird like to drink? - They like smelly things. - That’s right. - By a ladybird’s growl, may the next drink be foul. - Nanny, you’ve made it too stinky, even for Gaston. - Nonsense! Ladybirds love rotten cabbage juice. - Now, for the main course. Magic basket, please, make us sandwiches with ham and cheese. - Oooh! - And, now full pudding. - Hurray! Magic jelly. - Nanny Plum, please don’t make too much this time. - We don’t want a repeat of last year’s jelly flood. - What happened? - Holly, Daisy and Poppy always help me make the pudding. - But last year we made bit too much and we… - Flooded the whole kingdom with jelly. - I remember! the jelly flood. Was that you? - Yes, that was us. - It was rather spectacular. - But it’s not going to happen again. Is it Nanny Plum? - Don’t worry, Your Majesty. We’ve been practising safe new words that keeps the quantity down. Come along, girls. - Can I help too? - Yes, Ben. - Children, repeat after me. Magic basket, please, jelly, jelly, but not a lot. - Magic basket, please, jelly, jelly, but not a lot. Hurray! - Oh! - They’re a bit small? - They are quite little, aren’t they? - Yes. We’ll need more. - OK. Let’s try this. Basket, basket, more, more, more. - Basket, Basket, more, more, more. - Phew! For a moment there, I thought we were going to have another jelly flood. - Jelly flood, jelly flood, jelly flood. - Aaah, jelly flood! - Nanny, there’s too much jelly. - Stop it, Nanny! - Shasam, shasing. Magic pudding, shrink, shrink, shrink. - Nanny, try a stronger spell! - I could use the stop magic spell, but that’s only for Royal emergencies. - I declare this a royal emergency! - Thunder and lightning north winds blow. Magic spells, away you go. - It worked! Hurray! - Nanny! Where’s our food? - Sorry, I had to stop all the magic. And that included our magic picnic. - That’s strange. My food is still here. - That’s because it wasn’t made by magic. - And, luckily I’ve enough for everyone. - Thank you, Ben. - But, Nanny, you said fairies don’t eat elf food? - Erm..yes. Thank you for reminding me, Princess Holly. - We can have a nice time without a picnic? Let’s sit and enjoy the view. - Mmm.. Yummy! - I’m a bit hungry. - Me too. I don’t believe I’ve ever eaten elf food before. - Would you like try some, King Thistle? - Oh! Thank you, Ben. Yum, yum! - Mm. Elf food is delicious. - It really is. Nanny Plum, you must try some. - Oh. Very well, your Majesty. Seeing seeing as it’s a Royal command. - And here is another Royal command. When you have a fairy picnic, always take an elf. Category:Episodes Category:Fandom